Special Two
by DLMalfoy
Summary: Song-Fic One Shot Harry and Draco. "Special Two" By Miss Higgins. See inside for Details.


**Special Two.**

I was listening to this song the other day and Harry and Draco came to mind. I have never written or even read a song-fic before so I though I'd give it ago.

I have a few other songs I want to write down, but that will all depend on the reaction to this one.

The song this is based on is "**The Special Two**" by **Missy Higgins**.

I highly recommend you download or buy this song and after reading the story, listen to it a few time and imagine what I have written.

**Synopsis:**

After a two year romance, Harry and Draco have been forcibly separated as Draco was arranged to marry some one else. This is there song, as well as an appearance from Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

* * *

Harry Potter stood alone on the fourth storey balcony high up in the castle as white snow flakes slowly powdered the expansive grounds of Hogwarts on the chilly winter night. The moon shone brilliantly through the gaps of the overhead clouds, illuminating the white dusted earth like icing sugar on a cake.

Small nocturnal mammals made their way hurriedly across the snow in order to find shelter in nearby tree's and caves, the tiny foot prints being recovered by the falling flakes moments after they were made. Ever-green pines stood proud on the border of the forbidden forest, their branches coved in snow, making them the perfect Christmas tree's.

The young raven-haired teen looked out over the grounds with sorrow, a photograph of a similar scene clutched desperately in his right hand, a bottle of fire whiskey in his right, as a single tear rolled down his cheek and onto the stone floor of his private room at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He felt so alone inside of the towering castle. Many students had stayed over the Christmas break, even many of his fellow seventh year's, but one was absent, the one he wanted here above all others, the one he wished to be holding at this very moment, the one who had left him because of his family's traditions.

The one he loved with all of his heart.

Draco Malfoy…

"I have hardly been outside my room in days,  
'cause I don't feel that I deserve the sunshine's rays."

The words were out of his mouth before he even knew it, lyrics inspired by the pain he had felt for the past few day's.

"The darkness helped until the whiskey wore away,  
And it was then I realized the conscience never fades.

When you're young you have this image of your life:  
That you'll be scrupulous and one day even make a wife.  
And you make boundaries you'd never dream to cross,  
And if you happen to you wake completely lost."

Harry had crossed those boundaries, time and time again. Falling in love with his worst enemy was an example of this, something his friends had seen fit to remind him of daily, the same friends who had abandoned him in his time of need.

"But I will fight for you,  
Be sure that I will fight until we're the special two… once again."

A sad sort of determined smile filtered across his lips as he sang these words and he glanced down to the tear stained photo in his hand, an image of his love smiling back at him. Last year he would have thought that there was no fight left within him. After the eradication of Voldemort he had given up on fighting, but this was one battle he was determined not to loose.

"And we will only need each other, we'll bleed together,  
Our hands will not be taught to hold another's,  
When we were the special two.

And we could only see each other, we'll bleed together,  
These arms will not be taught to need another,  
When were the special two."

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat in solitude on the balcony of his room in Malfoy Manor, the chilling winds whipping across his face as he absently observed the snowy grounds bellow him, a lone figure stood behind him in the shadows of the room watching as the young teen slowly withdrew further into himself.

He had returned home a mere four days ago and had not left his room since, the pain was unbearable, the grief he had felt as he watched the face of his love fall when he had told him it was over between them all because of a stupid contract that was set into motion before he was born.

"I remember someone old once said to me:"

The words slipped out of his mouth before his mind even registered them, but once they were sung an image of his mother cradling a younger version of him self filtered into his sight.

"That lies will lock you up with truth the only key."

But I was comfortable and warm inside my shell,  
And couldn't see this place would soon become my hell."

Many of times he had envisioned a simpler life. One were he and Harry could escape the world and their troubles together. A world without Voldemort, a world without Dumbledore and most importantly, a world without his father.

"So is it better to tell and hurt or lie to save their face?  
Well I guess the answer is don't do it in the first place.

I know I'm not deserving of your trust from you right now,  
But if by chance you change your mind you know I will not let you down  
'Cause we were the special two, and will be again."

The lone figure stepped out of the shadows and laid a comforting hand upon the shoulder of her son. Draco startled slightly but calmed with the reassuring smile his mother sent him. How long she had been standing there he did not know, but once she had given him her blessing he did not stick around to find out.

With a sad yet grateful smile towards his mother, Draco Malfoy apparated away from Malfoy Manor, in pursuit of the one who truly held his heart.

* * *

Harry was startled as the door to his room forcibly wrenched it's self open. There was only one person he knew who knew how to disable the wards that surrounded his room. The one person who he had hopped would come through that door.

When the dust settled Harry aloud the tears to fall freely down his face and quiet sobs to rack his body.

Draco stood in the doorway to his lovers room and watched as the smaller boy broke down completely in the middle of the floor. His stomach tightened at the sight and he hurriedly rushed forward and pulled his lover into his arms.

"And we will only need each other, we'll breath together,  
Our hands will not be taught to hold another's,  
When we're the special two."

Draco continued his song as he ran a reassuring hand over his lovers back and once Harry had gotten control over his emotions he looked down into those emerald green eyes and smiled sadly at his love.

"And we can only see each other we'll bleed together,  
These arms will not be taught to need another...  
When were the special two"

Harry finished off his boyfriends lyrics and smiled brilliantly as he pulled the blonde down into an overpowering kiss.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy stood menacingly in front of her husband's silent form, dressed in a following silk night gown, as he reclined back into the soft silk pillows of their king sized four poster bed. Enough was enough. She loved Lucius with all her heart, yet ever since the Dark Lord's demise the blonde haired man had been moody and withdrawn, and there was no way in hell she would allow herself and her son to fall into his mindset.

"I step outside my mind's eye's for a minute.  
And I look over me like a doctor looking for disease,  
Or something that could ease the pain.

But nothing cures the hurt you, you bring on by yourself,  
Just remembering, just remembering how we were..."

The last part was sang with fierce determination as Lucius rose from the bed with a shocked yet loving gaze in his mercury eye's. Hugging his wife furiously he apologized for his behavior towards his family and his loved ones.

* * *

Harry and Draco sang in sync as they clutched desperately to the other, conveying all the love they could through their words and their actions.

"When we will only need each other, we breathe together,  
Our hands will not be taught to hold another's,  
We were the special two.

And we could only see each other we bleed together,  
These arms will not be taught to need another...  
Cause were the special two"

And with the completion of the song, the raven haired teen and the blonde gazed into the eyes of the other lovingly and whispered a meaningfully,

"I love you…."

* * *

Eeep, well how was it? Hides. Be nice, this was my first go...


End file.
